


Photographs

by godfreyroman



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, please enjoy as jinyoung has jaebeom wrapped around his finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godfreyroman/pseuds/godfreyroman
Summary: Jaebeom invites Jinyoung to spend the day at his studio and things get incredibly domestic. Jinyoung collects secret love photos on his phone of Jaebeom and he may or may not find out.





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [@mianderings for inspiring me a little to write this on twitter](https://twitter.com/mianderings/status/1151689389090725889) after we talked about jjp spending time with each other in his studio. Without needing words, everything feels natural to them.

The first time they kissed he thought it would have been more romantic, maybe even an accident or ill-timed. The scenarios he played out in his head always leaned a little more romantic than he probably should have expected. They looked just like the movies with the whole euphoric moment, moonlight night and soft music. He knew that Jaebeom thought that way too, it was probably all of the books and movies they buried themselves in all too often to distract themselves or gain inspiration from.

He’d been kissed before now, for dramas and life if you would call it that. By girls for the most part if you took out accidentally kissing other members. But more than any other kiss he remembered the first time he kissed Jaebeom. He didn’t know why but he’d always known he was going to be the one to make the first move; probably because they were both too afraid to ever do anything. They’d gotten close a couple of times when they were just together in their old debut JJ Project years. Then again when they took a year hiatus before they were placed in GOT7 together. 

That year was intense for both of them and they try to forget about it for the most part.

But it was after he started working with Mnet on Mcountdown. That was a tough time; they were ‘hustling’ as people would call it every day, promotions felt like they never ended, recordings were day and night. They had very little sleep those days, running on fumes and uncertain of what the future would hold for them.

That is why fights were more often, they all argued over the smallest of things because they were all spread too thin mentally and emotionally. They’d gone out to dinner, all of them, the company treated for once which was incredibly rare for them around that time. 

_Dinner had started with himself and Bambam being late from filming which made Jaebeom get upset of course saying that they could have called if they were going to be late like that. Jinyoung had tried to smooth it over with him a little but he was being ignored because Jaebeom was hungry which wasn’t uncommon. It made everything quiet and uncomfortable which only turned worse when Bambam attempted to ask if Jaebeom had gone and recorded today which hadn’t gone well by the sour look on his face. _

__

_Jaebeom’s mood lasted until after dinner when they were walking back to the dorms and Yugyeom was messing around with Bambam and knocked into him in which he snapped loudly at him drawing the eyes of passers-by. Jinyoung had grabbed him by his arm then and given him a look offering to take him to go get ice cream. It was something they hadn’t done since during their original debut days. He agreed only because Jinyoung promised to pay. But then, of course, the place that Jaebeom liked nearby the most was closed for renovations. Offering to go somewhere else he refused, he cursed at him and told him they should have just gone home anyway. _

__

_On their way back he quietly apologized in the dimly lit empty street with shops all closed for the night. _

__

__

_“I’m used to it, I can take it.” Jinyoung had said._

__

__

_It wasn’t that he could take Jaebeom yelling at him. It was that he wasn’t afraid of his temper and never had been, so if Jaebeom wanted to yell and scream he could take it. He did a lot during their trainee days._

__

__

_That made Jaebeom stop in his tracks. He’d got upset then, saying he shouldn’t have to take it. That he shouldn’t take his frustrations out on him because he already did everything he could to take care of everyone when they were all suffering. He knew how hard Jinyoung worked every week to film for the music show. He knew how hard Jackson worked at booking variety, Bambam too. He was just upset and frustrated they weren’t doing better back then. He’d said he wondered if they were going to ever get past any of this, he wondered if it was all for nothing again. _

__

__

_Jinyoung kissed him when he’d almost started crying. He didn’t do it to shut him up, he did it because he wanted to be the one to do it and it felt right. The moment felt right. Imperfect and sad but exactly what they needed. _

__

__

_He’d never kissed a boy before, he didn’t have any expectations. He couldn’t even really remember if he felt the whole ‘sparks fly’ moment. It was kind of awkward the more the thought about it._

__

__

_The weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when Jaebeom pulled away in seconds was intense, to say the least, he didn’t exactly give in and kiss him back but he didn’t push him away either. He remembered the taste of salt on his lips after, from the meat they’d eaten earlier in the night. He also remembered the way Jaebeom kept looking at him, for a long time before looking at the floor and mumbling ‘That can’t happen again.` Which Jinyoung agreed even if it pulled at his heart in more ways than one. _

__

__

_They walked back in silence that night, mixed and sad emotions all around. As they got closer to the dorms Jaebeom promised he would apologize to everyone and his arm bumped into Jinyoung’s._

__

__

_“Do you feel better?” Jinyoung had asked. _

__

__

_Jaebeom looked at him again before nodding. His cheeks turned slightly pink all of the sudden. “I’m not mad about...what happened. I wanted that too...it just can’t happen again. I don’t think it can. Just maybe one day? I don’t know.” he said shaking his head._

__

__

_That wasn’t a total turn down to it happening again which lifted had Jinyoung’s spirits. _ Jinyoung got him to kiss him for real before they started their first world tour. He remembered that entire tour a little too well at this point, a lot of firsts happened when they snuck off with each other. 

__

__

“What are you doing?” Jaebeom’s voice stirred him back to the present where Jinyoung stood in his studio looking at his wall of photos. It was one of the ice cream place, the one they had visited that night but was closed. It was near where their old dorms had been and now that area was home to newer idol groups, with futures uncertain just like theirs had been. 

Before he could turn around he got a kiss on the cheek, kind of near his ear but it was short and soft. Then a hand on his arm; it was a natural thing now, it felt so normal. His hand naturally brushed against Jaebeom’s arm as he kept looking over the photos on the wall. He hadn’t been to his studio since...they were recording for Present: You. Now he’d finished filming the drama they were starting to record again. 

“Yugyeom was here yesterday and he wanted me to add more photos of him. I already have two of just him but we took some during promotions that I need to put up.” Jaebeom said looking over them.

There were so many photos of all of them, he was barely in any of them. Just ones of his parents, scenery, places they visited for filming or tour and them. It was like looking into a map of his mind, he spotted one of himself sleeping on the floor during promotions last year. The love he had for all of them, the little personal moments in his life he cherished were all up here. Then there was that photo of the ice cream place. “Is that one a good memory?” Jinyoung asked nudging the photo attached to the wall. 

Jaebeom looked at it. “Yeah, it’s the place we went a lot when we were younger. The two of us and then all of us as a group. I took that maybe two years ago? I passed by and the memories just flowed. It was nice.” he said nodding. “Why?”

“I kissed you for the first time near there,” Jinyoung said looking at him watching for his reaction. “Do you remember that?” 

Jaebeom met his eyes. “You think I would have it up there if I didn’t remember that?” he asked. “If I put too many pictures of your face around I might get annoyed with you…” He shook his head, Jinyoung nudged his arm a little making Jaebeom smile. “I’m glad you came, you know? I know it’s only been a couple of days since you wrapped but I’m happy you’re here.”

“I’m not going to be doing anything. I’ll sit here and read.” Jinyoung said with a nod. That earned him another look and he wanted to kiss it off of Jaebeom’s face just a little but he let him have it. He’d come to sit and keep him from going over the edge as he wrote and recorded guides for new songs. He could have had his producer friends come but he said they stressed him out a little too much and the rest of the members would only make it worse. So, he was here, for moral support while he worked.

Jaebeom found his hand and squeezed it for a moment before moving over to the recording desk, booting up the laptop that sat there. Photos littered his desk as well, one of his parents close to him, one of the group next to it. Some books, a Simpsons cup filled with pens, two notebooks and headphones were neatly placed around. He had never really been a messy person. 

Finally moving from where he stood, Jinyoung sat down on the couch and opened his bag pulling out the book he was in the middle of, a script he’d been given and a notebook himself. He caught Jaebeom staring at him with a smile on his face again. “You are not going to get work done if you keep looking at me you know, it’s not very productive.” He genuinely loved when he looked at him like that, he couldn’t tell what he was thinking but the smile was..so happy.

“You’re here,” Jaebeom said sounding like he’d gotten his crush to hang out with him for the first time. 

“You asked me to come. I came.” Jinyoung said with a laugh. “You’re childish.” It was cute, he wondered what fans would think about the amount of natural aegyo he was giving off right now. It was making the room have such a warm feeling. He stood back up to take off his jacket pushing up his sleeves he took the two steps it took to reach him as he leaned back against the console smiling again. “If you asked I would come more often but I think this is your place, you need this place.”

Jaebeom nodded. “Sometimes then. We used to sit together at the dorm when I didn’t have this. It was hard to get used to writing here and now it feels like a second home.” he said nodding. He kept looking at Jinyoung’s lips, he caught him doing that all too often. 

“Mm. We have all day today so you should get work done, we kind of need more songs on the album.” Jinyoung said trying to hold his composure when Jaebeom reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. It still made his heart race when he did that, after all this time he wondered if that would ever change. Telling him that something so small as a handshake or holding his hand made his heart flutter would certainly get him teased after. “I’ll order us food later if you want, my treat.” He was playing with Jinyoung’s fingers in his just nodding to what he said, he wondered for a minute if he was even paying attention. 

So Jinyoung ducked his head down to his level and kissed him, he tasted like chapstick which means he was expecting to get kissed. Jaebeom holding his hand in his between them as the kissing lasted much longer than just a minute or two with him. It could never just be short with them, all in or nothing as usual. When they did break apart Jaebeom stood up straighter and his fingers let go of Jinyoung’s to reach up to the nape of his neck threading his fingers through his hair there as Jinyoung closed his eyes. His lips were a little swollen now but so were his when he looked at him. 

“We should probably work,” Jaebeom whispered. “Before things get out of control and no one gets anything done.” 

Jinyoung didn’t stop himself which he usually would have but they were alone and the door was locked. He leaned into him resting his chin on Jaebeom’s shoulder for a moment just enjoying the feeling of being close to him. He smelled like him like he always did when he didn’t put anything on, he loved how he smelled so good for absolutely no reason. He only stayed like that for a minute, Jaebeom’s hand gently grabbing and massaging at his neck.

Work, he needed to work. 

Pulling away he took his hands off of him even when Jaebeom did not. His touch always lingered and lasted long. For a moment Jinyoung wondered if he could get him to come to his place for the night for once and maybe they could do a different kind of work together. He would ask him later. Moving away entirely he finally let him get to work.

It was comfortable like this, just being together. Even if they spent so much of their time together already it still somehow felt natural and easy. Other members could be a little distracting but even with them in the room to brighten and liven things up, it would always feel the most comfortable and natural for Jinyoung. He was the happiest with them or of course with his family. They were just his extended family; Jaebeom was something much more in the end but everyone else felt like family. 

He held himself back from commenting on anything that he was recording. It was better to let his ideas flow and not make comments unless he asked, he learned that a long time ago when Jaebeom would kick everyone out of the studio as he worked. If he asked for an opinion, he would get one. No good or bad comments. The thing was for Jinyoung most everything Jaebeom wrote was good if not perfect. He tweaked things until they sounded right and even when Jinyoung didn’t think they would turn out well in the end; he somehow manages to make songs better than he thought he could. 

Lounging on the couch, listening to melody after melody flow, taking the time to pause and write something down or record a new sound. Jinyoung looked over checking on him every once in a while from the side of his book, he was so ridiculously handsome when he worked. Pen in his teeth, beanie on. He’d started wearing more button-ups but he was in a casual oversized t-shirt with some brand on the front and light wash jeans. He was barefoot too but the nice thing was he had his back to him so Jinyoung could stare all he wanted to.

Picking up his phone he opened the camera, snapping one or two pictures of him at different angles from behind. He turned onto his side and sorted them into the folder he had titled ‘영혼’ meaning Soul. He had photos back from pre-debut there, old ones he’d gotten off of his previous phones, the ones he wasn’t too embarrassed over and he liked to look back on. Photos were something they both loved dearly but this was his personal collection that Jaebeom didn’t have to know about. It was the ones he snuck when he wasn’t looking to the ones he’d asked photographers for from photoshoots they’d done as a group. He had ones he’d gotten printed too, from the polaroids to the single-shot camera’s he’d used.

If only Jaebeom knew how many photos he had of him and how much he cherished them. He didn’t sit around staring at them or anything, he wasn’t weird but he just honestly thought that Jaebeom photographed well and these photos were his. Things no one else could have of Jaebeom but himself, moments in time that belonged to just him. It was selfish to say but he didn’t always like having to share him with the world. 

Two hours past and he was still flicking through photos when Jaebeom sighed sounding frustrated with the same sound he had been working on for 15 minutes straight, turned his chair around and asked about food. Jinyoung ended up ordering chicken and ramen for both of them. 

Another 25 minutes of waiting and Jinyoung went outside to pick up the delivered food. He came back into the room just as he saw Jaebeom sitting back down in his chair trying to look inconspicuous picking up the notebook he’d been working on and clearing his throat. 

Jinyoung glared at him for a moment wondering what he was up to. Setting the food down he looked back to the couch noticing how his phone and the script he had was moved slightly and he looked nudged Jaebeom’s arm. “What are you looking for hyung?”

“Mmm? Nothing why do you ask?” Jaebeom asked setting the notebook down as he grabbed one of the bags of food opening it. He wasn’t a good liar, he was really bad at it actually. He usually didn’t go through Jinyoung’s things either, at least he’d never caught him doing it. Was he trying to look through his phone? Or was it the script?

If he ignored it and brushed it off it would bug him to no end and if Jaebeom was trying to lie about it then it was something important and he needed to know. He leaned against the edge of the studio desk looking at him as he opened the containers of food. “What are you looking for Jaebeom-ah?” he asked crossing his arms. “I’m not eating unless you tell me.”

Jaebeom opened chopsticks, he wouldn’t look at him and he was kind of shifty. “I just wanted to know if you texted her...after,” he said quietly opening the ramen, the steam and smell hitting the room. “Or any of them. Maybe the male? Kwon hyung?”

Jealousy. It was one of the moods he liked on Jaebeom the most, that Jinyoung could have that effect on him. As messed up as it sounds it made him feel needed. “They’re friends, work friends so yes I probably will text them for a while,” he said. “They’re nice. I still want you to meet them.”

Jaebeom just nodded, eating now.

Jinyoung kept looking at him, he couldn’t tell if he believed him or not. “Do you trust me?” he asked nudging Jaebeom’s chair with his foot a little. 

Then he looked at him, dead in the eyes. “I’ve known you for almost half my life. I trust you as much as I trust my parents at this point. I also love you so yeah I trust you. A bad question to ask when I’m eating unless you want to scare me sick.” Jaebeom said setting down the chopsticks. “Don’t do that.”

Jinyoung’s fingers brushed his arm and he nodded. “Sorry hyung,” he said softly. He made his voice a little whiny and kissed his head. “Forgive me _Oppa_.” he got hit then and it at least made them both smile. He grabbed his ramen and one of the boxes of chicken and sat on the couch again. 

He started eating but his mind started wandering to the phone thing, he would have said something if he ever saw that folder right? Had he never done that before? None of them were sexual or lude. Not one, just personal. He didn't think there were any of him shirtless even, maybe a back shot here or there with other members in the room who probably had fewer clothes on than him. He didn’t need photos when he could have the real thing when it came to that.

It really wasn’t creepy right? He wondered if he would be mad. He took photos of him all the time but he was less of a keep them on your phone and more of a print them out kind of person. Jinyoung just wanted him there even when he couldn’t be, he liked seeing their history together when he felt distant from it. They helped a lot during filming and they would continue to help when Jaebeom left for his fan meeting tour with Yugyeom. 

After he finished eating which was less than he intended to eat but his mind was a little distracted he picked up his phone again flicking through, it was maybe a little over 100 photos? It wasn’t a crazy amount or anything, he wasn’t obsessed. He pouted a little at the thought of having to feel bad over collecting photos. 

Jaebeom had started playing music again sipping away on something fizzy he had grabbed from the vending machine outside. 

Jinyoung got back up walking over to him and leaning against the desk again, Jaebeom glanced over at him and just smiled a little but didn’t say anything. He sighed a little before opening the folder and setting the phone on the desk in front of him as he looked down. “I don’t..hide that from you. It’s not like a secret and I don’t collect bad photos or anything it’s not a blackmail kind of thing. It’s not sexual and you knew some of those were taken, they’re not all secret shots. Please understand it’s not meant to be creepy? It’s comforting to me. I don’t share them with anyone ever.” By the look on his face, he’d never seen it before, he knew it the second he set the phone down a looked confused. “That’s what I thought you found on my phone before.” He went quiet watching as he went through them.

“Why is the folder called ‘Soul’?” Jaebeom suddenly asked looking at him. He reached out and grabbed Jinyoung’s hand. “Is it because of Defsoul-”

“Soulmate, infinite,” Jinyoung said looking at their hands. “Why would I name it after your producer name?” He made a face. “Not that I don’t like your name.”

“Ahh,” Jaebeom said nodding as kept going through them, he didn’t let go of Jinyoung’s hand holding it tightly. He tapped on one, it was when they were much younger and backstage at a music show. Jaebeom had been sleeping on the floor next to him, the resolution didn’t even fit his current phone and it wasn’t the best angle either but he looked cute asleep in the stage outfit for Just Right. He kept it because you could kind of see that Jinyoung had taken off his jacket and it was laying across his bare legs because he wore shorts for a lot of the comeback. Jaebeom looked up at him leaning his head back. He was smiling. “You are so in love with me.”

“Sadly so,” Jinyoung said squeezing his hand back. “Not mad? I promise I won’t let my phone get stolen.”

“They’re not bad. I don’t mind.” Jaebeom said smiling away. 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes a little. “You are so cheesy. If only people knew what you were like when you are like this,” he said pulling away a little and it earned him another much tighter grip on his arm so he couldn’t getaway. He grabbed his phone and tried again. It was playful and it made Jinyoung blush a little clearing his throat when Jaebeom finally let him go. He didn’t exactly move away from him when he did either. 

“Do you want to grab a chair, sit with me and help me?” Jaebeom finally asked. 

“My song is already written and we’re not writing together,” Jinyoung said shaking his head. “It needs to be you, people want your songs.”

“You won’t even let me hear much of your song,” Jaebeom said giving him a look, he took his hand again. “I saw the lyrics. It’s very sad.”

Jinyoung hummed. “I was sad,” he said. “Filming was hard. It was a great experience, I loved the cast and working with everyone. Being in a new environment, with new people, away from everything and not knowing what was going to happen next was hard.”

Jaebeom squeezed his hand before grabbing him by his sweater with one hand and pulling him, kicking at his legs until he sat down on his lap. 

“I’m getting up in 3 seconds,” Jinyoung said refusing to touch him. “I’m not a child.”

Jaebeom nodded smiling. “I never said you were I just wanted you to sit with me and you keep refusing,” he said softly kissing his shoulder softly.

Jinyoung crossed his arms, ignoring the fact that one of his hands was trapped in Jaebeom’s. He was being so sweet he could feel the sugar in the air at this point. Jaebeom was smiling at him, even if he wasn’t looking at him he could tell. Jaebeom kissed his cheek and Jinyoung whined asking why and wiping it off. It was much past 3 seconds now. Jaebeom reached around him with his free hand and started the track of what he had been working on. It was happy, upbeat with a kind of funky tone to it; much more so than any of the songs they’d done so far. 

“Do you like it?” Jaebeom asked quietly.

Honestly, he did. It was different, it was just a guide with his voice so it was rough but it had the potential to be amazing. Jinyoung nodded humming. “Very good,” he said following the beat a little. “I like it.” 

“Good,” Jaebeom said satisfied. “It’s done then, you’re the only Park Jinyoung I want approval from anyway.” 

Jinyoung smiled then, laughing so hard he ended up leaning to him. His head against his neck. “You’re ridiculous Beom-ah.” he shook his head.

He never exactly got up from his lap, not for the next half hour at least until he complained about his legs going numb.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
I beta myself so please excuse any mishaps.
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saltzmans) (I'm also an artist/illustrator!)


End file.
